


Black Leather

by Toblass



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Community: grangersnape100, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-31
Updated: 2013-10-31
Packaged: 2017-12-31 02:45:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Toblass/pseuds/Toblass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus is quite smitten...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Black Leather

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was written for Live Journal GS100 Leather Challenge. Special thanks and hugs to Darkrivertempest for her awesome beta skills, wicked sense of humor and ongoing support and encouragement.

~~~~~~~~~~

Severus seated himself slowly and inhaled deeply; his nostrils flared as he enjoyed the unmistakable scent.

"Ahh...exquisite."

His hands lightly caressed the smooth contours and trailed languidly along the curves, appreciating the coolness beneath his fingertips. Hermione flushed as she also felt the immediate attraction.

"Severus, I think—"

"Shh...let us enjoy the moment, love."

She leaned over and kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"I think we’ve made our decision, Severus. There’s no point in waiting any longer."

"Agreed. This is definitely the most comfortable of all the leather sofas we’ve looked at today. When can they deliver?"

~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
